The inventive concepts relate to wireless communication devices, and more particularly, to modem chips for reducing errors in data repeatedly transmitted based on a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ), receivers, and operating methods of each of the modem chips and the receivers.
HARQ is a transmission manner which adds channel coding using an error packet to an automatic repeat request (ARQ) to reduce time delays of an upper layer and is applied to various mobile communication standards such as high speed packet access (HSPA) and long term evolution (LTE). A data channel is repeatedly transmitted based on HARQ, and an HARQ combination is performed on the repeatedly transmitted data channel.